


Contrast

by last_illusions (injured_eternity)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injured_eternity/pseuds/last_illusions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He owes her an apology, but he chose differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: 4x25 ["To Hell... and Back"]

Staring down the barrel of his gun at George Foyet, a thousand things race through his mind. Time slows down when you’re high on adrenaline, and a second feels disproportionately long. He wonders if this is what Elle felt, face to face with the man who shot her in her own home. If it is, it’s no surprise she pulled the trigger—and his finger tightens almost of its own volition.

 _I owe you an apology, Elle_ , he thinks to himself, because he’s going to be in her shoes in just a second. He looks Foyet in the eye, hating the smug certainty he sees, but then Rossi’s at his side, Morgan on his heels, and he hears the panic behind the calm.

“C’mon, Hotch, don’t do this,” Morgan says steadily, but he’s a hairs’ breadth away from pleading.

Slowly, slowly he lowers his gun; then Morgan’s cuffing Foyet with unnecessary force as Rossi places a hand on his arm.

“I’m okay, Dave.”

He really might be, too. He still owes Elle an apology; he just chose differently.

  
 _Finis._

 _Feedback is always appreciated._


End file.
